Happy Birthday Kacchan!
by Crimson613
Summary: [implied OT3] Katsuki uses writing to clear his mind of frustrations and on his birthday Ochako and Deku get ahold of one of his more...trashy manuscripts. All goes according to plan. sequel to "early morning call of distress"
1. Chapter 1

When Bakugou entered Kirishima's apartment and found himself face to face with a shirtless Kirishima with dog ears and leather pants, he knew the world was against him and that today would be one of those days that challenged his self-restraint.

"Hey man!" the redhead yelled out over the pounding music, "Glad you could make it! Didn't think your flight would be in until at least tomorrow morning!"

Katsuki scoffed as he was ushered into the noisy apartment, remembering why he had rushed to the airport nearly a day before his planned flight and fought tooth and nail to get on an earlier one. His eyes roamed the place but all he saw were bodies dancing too close for decency, red plastic cups lying around everywhere, and people disappearing into rooms. His nose wrinkled. None of them were who he was looking for.

"I'm not here to stay idiot, where's Deku?" he shouted

Kirishima howled, "Midoriya? Of course, yeah he's in the living room with Todoroki. He's keeping an eye on him, don't worry."

With a nod, Katsuki walked over to the living room, which is where most of the people were hanging out. The apartment lights were off but everything was bathed in purple and blue lighting, Jirou and Kaminari at the center as they played DJ to the party. Surprisingly he hadn't seen any rowdy neighbors on his way up or police cars parked outside to warn the redhead this party was too loud and was causing a disruption; though knowing Kirishima he'd probably invited everyone in the complex to the party. His red eyes scanned the floor quickly, knowing that even in total darkness, he wouldn't be able to miss Deku's mop of messy hair even if he wanted to.

"Tch, what the fuck is he doing," he muttered, a growl surfacing once he spotted his target.

He walked over to the far right corner, constantly bumping into people but not caring enough to apologize or even carefully walk around them. He could clearly see Deku facing the wall, his short limbs clumsily moving to the beat of the song and the shadow of a figure in front of him. Katsuki knew the person was Todoroki and he was glad to see the two together but that wasn't what angered him. What set him off were the people standing nearby, ogling his boyfriend, practically undressing him with their eyes (and from what he could see, there wasn't much _to_ undress)

Todoroki must have spotted him because at that moment Deku turned around and practically ran to the blonde (were those stilettos?!)

"Kacchan!" Deku cried out as he crashed into him. Contrary to what many believed, Deku was ripped under his clothes even though he looked slim and delicate 100% of the time and colliding with all that drunken muscle made him grunt and slightly tip to the side. Luckily he kept his balance.

A slurred, "I-I'm so glad to see you!" rang in his ears.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he growled while glaring at the assholes still watching Deku. Most of them seemed to get the message and turned away, while the bolder ones side-eyed them. Katsuki instinctively pulled Izuku closer, shielding him from their curious gazes. _Goddamn shitheads. Thank fuck this idiot's not by himself!_

Deku must have been clueless to all the attention because he just grinned up at Katsuki, a light flush on his cheeks (most likely from the alcohol) and said, "Ochako made it for me, s-said you'd like it."

Oh, he'd liked it. A lot. Especially the perspective of the picture and ok, he really needed to thank Uraraka for that but then he'd gotten another message later that day, this time from his boyfriend, telling him he'd be at Kirishima's party in that outfit. With him halfway across the country. If Kirishima was known for anything it was his overtrusting personality and he wasn't going to chance anything with his boyfriend wearing a goddamn fluffy mini skirt and whatever that lacy open-back _thing_ was that wasn't doing a great job at hiding his tanned skin.

At least the dynamic duo had enough tact to add a small red cape to the whole ensemble tonight. Something that hadn't been present in the picture Katsuki had received just hours ago.

"Katsuki," a voice greeted and Katsuki looked away from the mess in his arms.

"Shouto," he responded with a nod of his head. The other man was dressed in a simple white button up and black slacks. He smirked.

"And what are you supposed to be?" it was clear this stupid party was fantasy/paranormal creature themed but this half and half strawberry looked like he'd just walked in with his everyday clothes.

Shouto didn't verbally answer him. Instead, he opened his mouth and two elongated teeth appeared before him. It must have also been Uraraka's work because they looked very real. _And sexy._ He scowled at the thought (what the fuck). As if reading his mind, Shouto's tongue moved along his teeth, his lower lip, and as he closed his mouth, a fang got caught against his plump lip before finally retreating behind closed doors. Katsuki looked up at Shouto's amused eyes.

"Well, I was just waiting for you to get here, I'll be leaving now," Shouto reached out to touch Izuku's head and the shorter male practically purred at the contact, "It was nice dancing with you Izuku."

He started walking away and Izuku yelled out "Bye Shoucchan!" while nuzzling Katsuki's neck

Katsuki rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Come on, we're leaving too."

Deku didn't complain as the blonde walked him through the living room, making sure to navigate through the throng of people this time, and out the door without saying goodbye to Kirishima. In fact, he was too busy latching himself to Katsuki, his hands roaming across his back and lips kissing along his jaw and throat.

"De-ku," he warned but his boyfriend only giggled. They finally reached his car and Katsuki helped the freckled man into his seat. As he began to move away a hand tugged at his tie, stopping him, and bright green eyes stared into his red ones.

"Welcome home," Izuku whispered and kissed him full on the lips. _Fucking finally,_ Katsuki thought, as he returned the kiss fiercely. It quickly escalated, what with Izuku refusing to submit to him and god it was so tempting to just get in with him, push the seat back, and forget public decency! He moved away. He had a reputation to uphold (at least when it came to this)

"Fuck, ok, need to get home," Izuku let go of him and laughed.

It took them only a few minutes to get home, courtesy of them living close to Kirishima's family apartment and Katsuki's 15 over the speed limit driving. It was a good thing cops were practically nonexistent so late at night.

As they made their way to the second floor Izuku kept stumbling and after almost tripping them both Katsuki growled, grabbed him around his middle, and threw him over his shoulder. A startled cry escaped the drunken male.

"You better not puke before we get in," Katsuki warned but judging by Izuku's laughing and muttering, his boyfriend was fine. Katsuki's gaze moved to the bottom right next to his face and blood rushed south when he noticed the skirt had ridden up, exposing Izuku's round cheeks and tiny red panties. Securing Deku with his left hand, he used his right to pull on the skirt a bit but it kept riding up with each step he took upstairs. In the end, he had no choice but to grip the skirt over Izuku's ass, which caused Izuku to exhale a quiet moan.

"Did that menace go to the party?" Katsuki asked as a way of distraction. They finally got to their apartment and Katsuki took off both their shoes, leaving them scattered at the front entrance.

"Yeah, but then-" Deku answered, his voice rising and falling in tandem with Katsuki's steps, "-Tsuyu got there and we lost them..."

"Shit! Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Out of reflex Katsuki turned and (thank god) they were no longer at the doorway or near a doorway, otherwise Izuku would be very much unconscious and aching with more than just a hangover tomorrow. A sigh escaped his boyfriend as he kneaded Katsuki's ass with one hand and pulled his shirt from where it was tucked into his slacks with another. Once that obstacle had been taken care of, Deku's hand snuck into his pants, squeezed just right, and Katsuki _trembled_ , his body remembering late nights of passion and ok, he'd been feeling it since that devil sent him that picture.

"Deku, don't...just... _sitdown_ ," he breathed out in a rush as they finally made it to the kitchen. He pulled Deku off him and placed him on the island, steadying him for a second before moving on to grab some water for the possibly dehydrated man.

A part of his brain supplied that Deku might be an idiot _but he wasn't stupid_ and judging by how their conversation had been going since the party, he was only tipsy. Still, Katsuki needed the excuse to create some distance from his awfully grabby boyfriend. When proffered the cup, Deku protested, moving his head away and keeping Katsuki at a distance with his outstretched legs.

"Drink it!"

"No!"

Katsuki couldn't help the maniacal grin that overtook his face as he glared at his pouting and cross-dressing boyfriend, "Drink. It. Or you'll get sick."

Deku only glared back, or at least he attempted to. In all honestly, it looked like he was trying to concentrate on glaring, which made the menacing effect dissipate, "Make. Me."

And let it be known that Bakugou Katsuki never shied away from a challenge, "Gladly."

He took the cup to his lips, filled his mouth with water, and moved towards his target, his eyes set ablaze. Deku continued being stubborn, not moving his legs and when Katsuki successfully pushed them apart, he turned away, putting his hands over Katsuki's mouth. _Why is he being so stubborn?!_

Normally Deku would be glad to have Katsuki "pamper him" since he did it so infrequently so the sudden change of attitude puzzled the blonde.

Their struggle only continued for a few more seconds as Katsuki pried Deku's fingers off his face and placed them around his neck, pushing himself flush against him before claiming his mouth. It was messy and Katsuki was sure that more water escaped their lips than what Izuku ingested but neither complained. In fact, Izuku seemed to relish the contact as his thighs tightened around Katsuki's waist and his mouth tried to devour him.

They parted for air but Katsuki followed the trail of water down Izuku's neck, kissing, marking, claiming, _I fucking give up, shit_

"Kacchan," he moaned as he leaned back on the counter, forcing their bodies to part and Katsuki drank in the sight of Izuku laying on their kitchen table, his face flushed (not from the alcohol this time, he was damn sure of that), the skirt he wore propped up by his barely clothed erect dick, and (fuck) those beautiful tanned thighs adorned with stockings. He slid his hands down each leg, "Dammit Izuku, you look so fucking _beautiful_."

Izuku purred at the compliment, his eyes dancing, tempting him.

And Katsuki dove head first.

He pulled at the red panties, only enough to uncover Izuku's manhood and savored the sounds he made. He licked his lips, how long had it been since he'd sucked off Izuku? _Too long,_ his brain supplied and he agreed. He breathed on the throbbing appendage but moved around it, nuzzling Izuku's thighs, biting at the tender flesh and enjoying every twitch of Izuku's body.

"S-stop teasing," he heard from above. He only hummed and sucked on a clothed sack, wetting the fabric and pulling with his teeth, "F-fuck, Kacchan, ngh!"

He could see precum beading the tip and if only he had more patience to tease his boyfriend he would have made him come like this, _next time_. They both moaned when Katsuki finally took Izuku into his mouth and bobbed, one hand holding Izuku's hips and the other pumping the base. It was messy and Katsuki used the excess fluids to lubricate and facilitate his job. Muscles clenched and Katsuki slowed down because he didn't need Izuku coming right now. He was going to save that for later but instead he felt a hand tangle in hair, pushing him forward.

He glared up at Izuku who had sat up, "More Katsuki, I want to see you suck me off."

Katsuki let the hand guide him for a few more bobs, before he pulled off and licked along the shaft, pumping with his hand. He pulled back the foreskin and teased the tip, smirking as Izuku's head fell limp between his shoulders, "I-I, Kacchan...!"

And that was his cue to move away and grip the base. A whine filled the space and Katsuki smirked at the blown eyes that pleaded for release, "Not yet, Izuku," they kissed and Izuku moaned as he licked Katsuki clean of his fluids. Katsuki pulled the panties back up to "cover" Izuku's dick and finally his own need registered loud and clear.

He couldn't wait anymore.

He pulled Izuku off the table and turned him around so he was trapped between the table and Katsuki. Katsuki rutted against him a few times to relieve himself before raising Izuku's leg, "Can you hold this?"

A desperate yes filled the air and he couldn't help but smirk. He trailed his hands down Izuku's exposed back, under his skirt, and under the red panties. His fingers teasing Izuku's waiting hole and his boyfriend whined, rutting against him, "Kacchan!"

He chuckled, "Do you want me to touch you? Fuckin drive my fingers into your ass and fuck you?" a moan escaped Izuku's lips, "You know, I've always wanted to fuck you on our table, watch you beg me for more as I ram into you. Do you want that?"

"Yes yes _yes_ ," Izuku pleaded, "please touch me Katsuki. Fuck me into this table."

A grin spread on Katsuki's face, "You do realize we don't have any lube, right?"

There was some shuffling on Izuku's part and a pack of lube and condoms were practically slammed on the table, both of them procured from his skirt. This didn't surprise Katsuki as he realized too many things had been conveniently placed before him since he found Deku at the party and he felt a sense of deja vu but nothing came to mind, _that's not important right now_

He quickly freed himself and then moved his fingers to Izuku once more, this time coated in lube. He pressed forward and swore, "Fuck you little shit! Why are you prep'ed already?!"

"Ahhh, m-maybe I wanted to," he exhales shakily as Katsuki begins to move his fingers, "surprise you."

And surprise him he did. Katsuki added another finger and closed the distance between them, his dick rubbing against Izuku's thigh as he spoke directly into his ear, "Did you do this after that bitch sent me that picture? Did you imagine me getting worked up and bending you over my office? Fucking you until you begged me to stop, my office fuckin echoes, does that turn you on Deku? Tell me, did you use some of our stash on this greedy hole?"

"Kacchan," Izuku moaned, "Shoucchan, he-AH!"

Katsuki bit Deku's neck and added a third finger, finger fucking him as deep as he could. He growled, "What does halfie have to do with this shit?"

"F-fuck," Izuku ground out, not expecting something so simple to leave him breathless, "Shoucchan, he took the picture, then he helped, he helped prep me for you."

And fuck if that didn't make him harder and angry for all the wrong reasons! He pulled the panties aside and thrust into Izuku without warning. They both moaned at the contact and Katsuki was surprised he didn't come from the mental images assaulting him. Shouto had touched Izuku, gotten him ready for his fucking cock, documented everything because if he knew that expressionless fuck he knew a camera was permanently attached to his fingers and it turned him the fuck on

A laugh escaped Izuku's lips, "does that turn you on Kacchan? Nnn, you got harder~"

"The hell it does," he lied but they both knew otherwise as he gripped Izuku's shoulders and started fucking him, fascinated at the way the skirt jumped with every thrust, how the panties strained with his dick in the way, how Izuku's back arched, his neck craned, pleading him to mark him some more. He latched onto the already abused skin and he knew they wouldn't last long. Izuku matched his pace but after a few thrusts he began to falter, his raised leg twitching. Katsuki moved to help keep it up, "R-right there! Katsuki!"

Katsuki grinned and thrust harder, glad that their table was an island and couldn't break, "I-I'm, _ah_!"

"Shit!" Katsuki cursed as Izuku tightened around him. He continued to thrust, before finally coming as well.

They both slumped against the table, their breaths coming in pants. He slid out of Izuku and disposed of the condom, smacking his ass as he moved away.

"Ka-cchan," Izuku laughed as he turned around and used the table for support. Come dripped from his legs and he moved to take off the panties. Katsuki just watched him bend down and crumble up the garments.

Izuku smiled up at him, "Happy birthday Kacchan!"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Katsuki cracked open an eye to a blurry rendition of Izuku and groaned, "whyr'ya getting up?"

He moved to capture the shorter male and smiled when he heard a yelp and then felt a sturdy back meet with his chest. He nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck and couldn't help the twitch of his nose when curly dark locks tickled his face.

"Kacchan," Izuku whined but Katsuki could clearly hear the amusement in his voice, "I really need to go pee, come on, let go."

With an exaggerated sigh Katsuki let go because as much as he loved his boyfriend, a soiled bed was not on his list of 'things to make his boyfriend do.' Izuku shuffled away, left the door open to their bedroom, and Katsuki could see the light shining from the bathroom. Izuku had probably left the door slightly ajar.

He turned on his back and covered his face, _what time is it?_ He peered over to the bedside table and the numbers 2:53 flashed at him. Way too early to be up.

A yawn escaped him but before he could turn back on his side to wait for Izuku he noticed his phone flashing. It was probably his manager, wondering if everything was alright and wanting to know if he'd be back. Or maybe it was a panicked message full of exclamations and misspellings, _I'll just check it later, too god damn early for something like that._

He turned over and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the faucet turning on. Izuku's bare feet against their hardwood floor (dammit, he'd told him walking around like that would get him sick). The sound of the fridge door opening. He frowned, why was he going to the kitchen? The door closed and the sound of dishes clattering made him open his eyes. It was 3 in the fucking morning and he wanted to sleep!

He threw the covers off with a growl and planned to haul Izuku back to bed but the buzzing of his phone stopped him. Two messages and he was hella sure it wasn't his manager because that idiot knew not to contact him past 9PM. Curiosity won over and he checked the message

Wench  
 _11:34PM_  
 _heeeeyy_ _katsuki_ _did you like your surprise? happy birthday (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

Wench  
12:05AM  
 _idk if youre_ _still busy but fyi todoroki_ _was the one who took dekus_ _pics ;))))_

Wench  
 _2:57AM_  
 _youre prob still sleeping but warning_ i _have some of your manuscript_ _drafts SO DONT BLOW ANYTHING UP also i_ _totally didnt_ _know you were into bondage ill add_ _that next time dont_ _worry ლ ლ_

"What. The. Fuck." Katsuki ground out at that last one as he ran to his office. He could hear Deku's worried voice but he ignored it. _Did those two seriously fucking read that shit?! Fuck_ _fuck FUCK._ He was sure he had thrown that out, after all, it had been something he'd written during a bout of...insanity obviously what more could it have been

But no matter what drawer he opened or folder he looked through, he couldn't find it. And ok, it explained why last night had felt so familiar, everything Izuku had muttered, the way he had dressed, why Shouto had been amused (dammit, had that fucker read that shit too?!)-

"Kacchan?" he turned around to find Izuku at the door, half hidden by the door, "Are you okay?"

He tried to loosen the grip on his table (when had that happened?) as he quietly exhaled, "You really did plan this, didn't you?" He could feel his face aflame because that had been the only thing he'd kept from his boyfriend. A trashy fantasy really

Izuku didn't even look surprised when he answered, "Oh...did Ochako already tell you?" an annoyed exhale escaped his pouting lips and the urge to grab his chin, to bite them and suck on them possessed Katsuki but he refrained from doing anything, "I told her I'd mention it in the morning."

And his fears were confirmed, "Dammit!" he exclaimed as he noisily sat in his chair. His fingers itched, wanting desperately to get rid of this...rage, so he did what he'd been taught since childhood. He turned on his laptop and when it finally started up, he opened a document. He hesitated, _this fucking habit got me in this mess..._

Footsteps approached him, "Come on Kacchan, don't be angry," soft kisses trailed along his neck and deft fingers tickled his bare chest.

"Who read it?" his tone was clipped as he started at the white and bare document, but it didn't seem to bother Izuku as he continued soothing him, his fingers massaging.

"Just me and Ochako," a kiss turned into suckling and Katsuki couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips, the tilt of his head, and finally he started to regain his calm.

"What about Shouto?" a shake and _mm-mm_ was his answer. Part of him sighed in relief and the other questioned how Izuku got Shouto to play along. Unless it wasn't true

Teeth grazed his shoulder and he turned slightly, glaring at Izuku, "So was that thing about you and Shouto true?"

Izuku finally moved away from his neck but only slightly. He stared directly at Katsuki, "it was true, all Ochako's work and the heat of the moment. Does that upset you?"

A redundant question considering they both knew his answer. Quiet engulfed his office and then Izuku chuckled. He turned Katsuki's chair and straddled his boyfriend. Automatically Katsuki's hands moved to Izuku's waist.

"You know," Izuku whispered as he leaned in, their noses touching and his eyes taking on a predatory gaze, "I would be more than willing to...act out another of your fantasies...as my punishment for snooping through your things…"

An innocent kiss was placed on his cheek as one of Izuku's hands guided his own to sneak under the white button up he'd stolen from Katsuki's clothes.

It was 3AM and his shitty manipulative and overly observant boyfriend was propositioning him, "Fuck yes."

He finally took those lips that always knew how to make him surrender.

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this for katsudeku** **week a while back, uhhh** **, hope you enjoyed the smut :D also, this is part 1 of a triptych (or whatever you call it in writing lol).**


	2. omake 2

_hey guys! so i just realized i never posted this omake over here, oops. this happens right after the last omake. and if you haven't seen it yet, i posted "early morning call of distress" which is basically how todoroki helped loosen deku ;) i'm hoping to get around to the last part of this mini-series. suggestions are welcome and feel free to find me on ao3 which is now my main site (user: needsmoresleep). enjoy!_

* * *

Katsuki loosened his tie as he walked up the stairs to his apartment and sighed. After his stunt the day before, his editor had been furious and had demanded Katsuki meet him for "dinner" which really meant "surprise meeting." He smirked. As if something like that would ever faze him. He'd been chapters ahead on their current project and had even thought up two more ideas for his new series. His editor had been left slack-jawed as they went over everything.

"H-how did you…when…?"

"My boyfriend was very helpful last night," and that was enough to shut his editor up.

They'd packed up their things and after stopping at some random bakery to buy Izuku some sweets ("Kacchan~! I need some energy, bring me something sweet to eat when you come back okay?"), Katsuki was finally able to go back home. He pulled out his keys from his pocket but paused in opening the door as he noticed a manila folder sticking out the bottom.

Oh?

He opened the door carefully, not wanting to damage the contents and wondered if Izuku hadn't heard the mailman. He flipped it over and rolled his eyes when he saw the ice and fire logo of Shouto's stupid company.

"Is that you Kacchan?" Izuku's voice came from their room.

"Who else would it be dumbass?" he called back, opening the folder and dumping the contents onto the kitchen table. Another folder, a USB drive, an SD card, and a piece of paper fell out. He peeked inside to make sure everything was out.

"Did you bring me my stuff?" Katsuki could hear the bed creak and he frowned.

"Hey don't get up! I'll bring it over!" He could hear Izuku laugh and a muffled ok was his response.

He picked up the paper and found a brief message in neat handwriting: _Happy birthday Katsuki. This year Uraraka organized a joint birthday gift and here is my part. The SD card contains all of the images I took of Izuku yesterday and in the folder I've printed a few. The USB drive has something I added last minute but that I'm sure you'll enjoy. Take care of these as they're the originals and no copies outside of the one Uraraka sent you exist._

At the end was a crudely drawn character that Katsuki was sure was him if the spikes on the head were any indication. His brow twitched in annoyance and he grabbed the other folder. Inside were pictures of Izuku in the little red outfit in different poses. He couldn't help but admire them all but the one that caught his attention was where Izuku was looking at the camera, his face bright red, and Katsuki's papers in his hands.

"Kacchan?" Izuku called out, wondering why it was taking him so long.

Katsuki smirked. Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
